Dragon cult
by Theonestuckinhttydworld
Summary: Underneath berk there is a secret nest home to all dragons...half is built underground the other under the sea protected by a wall of ice..All but 14 people dont no about this place, and one night as 10 year old hiccup and toothless are running around they find the nest and inside it the dragon cult members,his mum and gobber are there and drago? Welcome to the dragon cult.
1. Chapter 1

**omg its been ages, me and nametheuser101 got serious righter block while wrighting this so DX if its bad idk they say the best work comes out of wrighter block...hope thats true...**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was way past his bedtime. Hiccup knew that, but still here he was, chasing the small Night Fury he had befriended a few days ago and who he had named Toothless. Of course his dad would be mad, and his mum would be worried, every mum would be mad and worried about their 10 year old son being out in the forest late at night chasing a dragon, better yet a Night Fury. But at this moment, Hiccup didn't really care. He was too busy having fun, chasing his friend all throughout the forest. Feeling the grass beneath his feet and the stars watching him from above, there was more than enough light for him to be able to see his friend and where he was going. Toothless ran over to Hiccup and ran in a circle around him. The dragon was just half the size of Hiccup, lots of people and dragons would have thought the little thing would be flying in the sky away from humans. But no, a few days ago Hiccup was working on an invention and accidently hit the poor black dragon. Hiccup had felt so bad he helped the thing get back to health and thus create a bond with the dragon. He didn't mean to of course, he meant to help him and not become best friends with him. A normal viking would have killed it. Lucky he wasn't normal, for Toothless was the best thing that ever happened to him. There was nothing to worry about, no rules or war, and out in the forest when they were together, anything was possible.

"Slow down, bud!" Hiccup shouted out before the ground below him shattered and he fell down a hole screaming;

"Toothless!"

From above the ground, Toothless screeched and ran to the edge of where the hole in the ground was. Looking down he couldn't find his best friend. He wondered if he should go down there, but he couldn't fly. How would they get out then? He thought of going to the village to get Gobber, hopefully he would be nice enough to listen and follow him to Hiccup. No vikings would kill him on sight. Toothless looked around then back to the hole before jumping in and following his friend. The things he wouldn't do for Hiccup.

A little bit further down, Hiccup was sitting on the ground surrounded by people in black robes. Each person had a dragon crest on their chest, some were necklaces others were part of the robe, and some were belts. Hiccup could make out some of the dragon crest such as the Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, and a few others. Hiccup stared wide eyed at the people that were surrounding him. One was about to speak but, as he took a step forward to get closer to Hiccup, Toothless came falling down the hole and landed on his head before screeching and jumping over to Hiccup making a protective hiss even though he was tiny and couldn't do that much to help.

There came a quiet murmuring from the group, and finally the front person started to speak.

"Who are you, boy? How did you find this place?" The man snapped. Hiccup shuffled backwards pulling his knees to his chest giving the impression he was too scared to speak.

However Hiccup wasn't specifically scared, he was just curious about this place and these people.

He could have sworn a few of them looked familiar from around the village, but he couldn't tell in the candle light.

"Hiccup… Son of Stoick the Vast," he answered eventually.

There were a few gasps among the crowd.

"I was playing in the forest when I fell," he finished in a small voice.

The man in front of him looked frustrated as to what to do with him.

"He has a Night Fury," a woman in the background whispered

"How did you get this dragon?" The man asked starting to take more interest in the boy.

"I… umm…" Hiccup started not knowing how to answer.

"He asked you a question, boy!" A man behind him shouted receiving a few displeasing glances at the remark.

"I accidentally shot him down wounding him, and when I found him a week ago I helped him recover," Hiccup said more confidence in his voice.

"Stand, boy," the man said. Hiccup did as he was told, trying to pull him away from the people.

"Usually, when a person tresspasses on thus place they get executed," he started making Hiccup gulp and take another step back.

"But, a child is a different matter. By finding this place, you are now a member of this cult, and there is no way out." Hiccup was growing more frightened. What if this was a cult where they sail around islands raiding and murdering people? Hiccup thought.

"And since you managed to train a dragon, let alone a strike class dragon, you deserve to be included here," he said smiling.

"Wait what?" But they didn't listen, instead two of them hoisted him up on his feet and shoved him down the tunnels they were in.

"A person bonded with a Night Fury. This will be brilliant!" The person who had spoken about him joining the cult said as he waved his arms around.

"Ahh," but again they didn't listen. All Hiccup and Toothless could do was follow them as they had two of them behind them preventing them from escaping. And all Hiccup could think was, what are they going to do to us?

Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted as they entered a giant underground cave. Dragons where flying every where, grass was growing and trees and plants were sprouting. What really stole Hiccup's breath was the fact that they weren't just underground they were under the sea. As he looked up half the ceiling was earth and the other half was ice, keeping the sea water out.

"This place is amazing!" Hiccup said as he and Toothless came to a stop in the middle of another room.

"Give me your hand," the man said reaching forward, but Hiccup stepped away.

"Do what he says, honey," a female voice called out. Hiccup turned to see his mother, Valka standing in the doorway.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Hiccup noticed she was wearing the same robe as the others with a strange dragon necklace around her neck, he ran towards her, Toothless following and hid behind her like any frightened child would do.

Valka pulled Hiccup from behind her and held onto his shoulders looking him in the eyes.

"Oh son, if I had known I would of one this early"

He still withheld his hands and moved away when the man stomped closer.

"Now!" he yelled and Hiccup winced. There is only one thing to do, he thought. He took hold of Toothless' head and pulled him away with him, running off through the only clear doorway he could find.

"Get him!" He could hear shouting behind them and as he ran through the tunnel of crystal-clear ice watching the schools of fish swim by, he didn't notice the two men sprinting up behind them that then tackled them down.

"No, let us go!" Hiccup shouted as he saw the glint of a knife in the hands of the man. Tears started streaming down his face.

The man bent down taking Hiccup's wrist, cutting it open gaining a piercing scream from the boy.

He held a goblet under the wound letting the blood flow in while he was still pinned down.

Toothless too struggled against the larger human pinning him to the floor. He too was cut at his hind leg, the knife struggling to penetrate the scaly armour.

"Mom!" Hiccup exclaimed, but the woman made no movements towards her son. Hurt at this, Hiccup looked away again and then to Toothless who was staring at him with hopeful eyes.

He felt movement beside him again and saw the man was bandaging his wrist.

"It will leave a scar. Now, get up," he commanded as the men got off the dragon and the boy. They stood and kept backing away.

"Take this and drink," he said handing Hiccup the blood-goblet.

"What? No, get away from me!" Hiccup exclaimed refusing to take the goblet that had both his and Toothless' blood in it.

"Alright then, your beloved dragon won't have to see you ever again," the man threatened. At this Hiccup took the goblet placing it to his lips before tilting it, taking in a gulp of the thick, warm blood.

"Good. Your dragon has to drink it too," he said taking it from Hiccup and forced the rest down the Night Fury's throat.

"Congratulations Mr Haddock, you are now officially part of the Dragon Cult!" he shouted.

* * *

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup opened his eyes, his head aching, then noticed his mother standing over him.

"Ahh!" Hiccup exclaimed, as he jumped at the shock of her being there.

"How do you feel?" Valka asked as she got a damp cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"Like Hel!"

Valka chuckled at this and kissed her 10 year old on the check.

"You'll feel better soon," she said as leaned back in her chair. Only at this point did it dawn on Hiccup that Toothless was next to him….in his room….in his house….where his dad lives as well.

"TOOTHLESS?!"

Said dragon and Hiccup's mom both jumped at that wide eyed and scared.

"What? What's wrong, Hiccup?" His mother said as she rushed to look him over for any wounds.

"Toothless is in the house…..and and you're not killing him?" Hiccup looked wide eyed at his mother then Toothless, before grabbing Toothless and holding him tightly.

Valka sighed, happy to the fact her son was not hurt and leaned back in her chair.

"Relax sweetie, I wont hurt Toothless," she said with a smile.

"You wont?"

"I wont."

Hiccup smiled and loosened his grip on Toothless, letting the little dragon curl up in his lap and started purring.

"If I had known you took after me I would of taken you away along time ago," Hiccup was confused by this and looked up at his mother.

"But I loved you and Stoick, so when Cloudjumper took me and showed me the beauty of dragons I asked to be taken back...but I never forgot about the dragons," it seemed she was talking to herself more than Hiccup, and who's Cloudjumper? Hiccup thought. He could see his mother was upset, so he set Toothless down and gave his mum a caring hug.

"Love you too, my Hiccup," she whispered.

"Oh, silly me you're properly confused at what's going on, yes?" his mother pulled him away to look him the eyes.

"A little bit," he mumbled.

"Well those people you saw the other day are all part of the Dragon Cult."

Hiccup tilted his head to the side even more confused.

"Its a group of people who bond with and protect dragons."

Hiccups eyes lit up at that, a group of dragon protectors, people who were like him. And suddenly the world didn't seem as though it was him vs everyone else. there were other people who believed in what he does. Dragons are nice, everything we know about dragons is wrong.

"And last night when you stumbled upon our meeting our leader found you bonded with dragon, though I did not agree with forcing you to join, sorry about that," Hiccup nodded, but put on a puppy dog face.

"Oh don't give me that look," his mother laughed.

Hiccup smiled and laughed as well.

"So our leader decided to make you and Toothless' bond unbreakable, by making each of you drink each other blood that was mixed in the cup."

Hiccup felt slightly nauseated by the fact he drank his and Toothless blood.

"Gross," Hiccup whispered.

"I know, sweetie, but it only gets better," Valka told him.

There was a knock on the door. Valka nudged Hiccup to answer.

"Who...who is it?" Hiccup called out.

"Bucket! Open up!" A loud, male voice boomed from outside.

"Oh, come in!" Valka answered for Hiccup who opened his mouth confused.

The door swung open and a large, blonde man with a rusty bucket on his head came in.

He was carrying a large woven basket that reeked of fish.

"Hello happy family! I come bearing a gift for our newest recruit!" The man beamed.

"Oh, Bucket! Don't go scaring him!" A shorter man said stumbling in with a dirty, dark red beard.

"But I wasn't, Mulch," Bucket answered, looking sad.

"Ah, well, ever since a dragon took half your brain you can't tell anymore," Mulch muttered, staring at the two vikings and then at the ebony dragon.

Toothless sniffed the air and stirred in his sleep, then suddenly snapped his eyes open and pounced off his hind legs.

He jumped on top off Bucket.

"Toothless, no! Stop!" Hiccup yelled pushing away his bed-sheets to try and pull Toothless away.

He thought he was too late when he reached him, only to find his dragon munching away at the fish.

"Well anyway, we came to congratulate someone with such great potential to our cult," Mulch explained, helping Bucket up.

"Ok, well… thanks!" Hiccup said attempting a grateful smile… Attempting.

"And we are here to tell you when your first lesson starts," Mulch added.

"Wait, lessons? I have to take lessons?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Well, yes, if you want to stay alive when facing wild dragons," Mulch said.

"Ok, let's get started! In this underground arena we have dragons of all classes, of all abilities and for your training you will attempt training each and every one," Gobber the Belch yelled as he gestured for Hiccup to follow him into the torch-lit area. Yes, Gobber. Even Hiccup laughed when his mother said Gobber was a member of the Dragon Cult. However it was cut short when Gobber walked in with a baby Boneknapper dragon in his hands saying;

"Look who I found!"

"Oh look! Another Mystery Class dragon, great find, Gobber!" A man said from a railing above.

"And Hiccup is here finally as well, ok then, Gobber, lets see what this kid can do," the voice said again giving Hiccup the shivers.

"Yup that's fascinating, sorry I missed last night's meeting. Stoick was being stubborn and made me stay late into one of his chief rants…...wait did you say, Hiccup?" Gobber turned around so quickly the baby Boneknapper jumped out of his hands a flew under one of the tables in the room. Gobbers jaw was, Hiccup sweared to thor, almost touching the ground when he finally realized Hiccup was in the cult.

"Well looks like I missed out on quite a lot last night," Gobber said while stroking his beard with a brush he had got out from his pocket.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his 'totally calm yet properly freaking out on the inside mentor.'

"Well then lets start with seeing what you got then," Gobber said cheerily and hobbled over to one of the neat stone cages.

Gobber pulled the lever of the Gronckle dragon cage and watched with amusement at the new group of teens in the Berk dragon arena. The dragon blasted open it's cage door and seeked out it's first targets, consisting of the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and the husky smart boy, Fishlegs.

"I just moved into my parent's basement, you should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!" A black-haired boy named Snotlout called out to the only pretty girl their age, Astrid.

"Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber shouted out to the 15 year old boy.

When Hiccup stumbled past his mentor, Gobber told him;

"You know, I may have told you to pretend to be terrible at dragon training, but not this terrible."

"Yeah, well I have the gift of acting," Hiccup replied tiredly as he continued to trip away from the dragon's lava blasts.

"One shot left!" Gobber shouted as the Gronckle finally found Hiccup as his final target.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled and came running when it cornered Hiccup and opened it's huge maw to end him for good.

Gobber knew he wasn't fast enough to reach him in time, he knew this was the end of Hiccup.

Until the dragon started to back away from the boy, closing it's mouth again and Hiccup stood with his hand on it's snout, pushing the dragon away.

Everyone stood watching, until Hiccup realised what he was doing and dramatically dropped back onto the floor, holding his arms in front of his face as all rushed forward to help.

Gobber took his hook-hand and pulled the dragon back away into it's cage, then returning to the small crowd.

He helped Hiccup up, and whispered as silently as he could;

"Your scar," but before Hiccup could hide the mark from when he was 10, everyone noticed.

"Well that was a disaster!" Hiccup exclaimed as he followed Gobber to the trapdoor in the forest.

"It wasn't that bad, Hiccup. Although the other teens may not have believed the last act you pulled off," Gobber replied.

Down the trapdoor, they weaved through the tunnels and into the huge dragon cult arena where Toothless was waiting, a saddle on his back.

"And now, lad, you will have your first flying lesson!" Gobber said smiling.

Hiccup however was still down from the previous lesson.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Just keep being bad at dragon training with the other vikings and everything will be fine. Now, go to your dragon and test out the saddle I made all night," Gobber said pushing Hiccup in the dragon's direction.

Hiccup sat and adjusted the saddle straps, his mood returning.

"Alright, not just fly. I will be back in a few minutes," Gobber said and walked out.

Hiccup stroked the dragon's head and pulled the metal reigns up towards the ceiling. Toothless took off, and only then Hiccup realized how fast his dragon was.

After a minute or so, Gobber returned and stared at the two in the air.

He is a natural flyer, Gobber thought to himself smiling and watching them fly from one end of the arena to the other, doing all kinds of tricks.

Just as Gobber opened his mouth to praise his trainee, a dark figure walked into the room.

"Ah, Drago… How nice to see you again," Gobber said half-heartedly at the Dragon Cult member they all feared.

"I see the boy returned," Drago said in disgust, and Gobber figured why he hated Hiccup. All his life, Drago attempted to train and fly on a dragon's back, yet he never could. And a mere boy on the rarest dragon, could. It infuriated him.

I must do something about this, Drago thought.

Deadly Nadders, great! Hiccup thought to himself. He liked all dragons, but Deadly Nadders were just too fast. He couldn't act weak around them without getting himself or others hurt.

There was a wooden maze set up in the arena, and the other vikings his age were running around furiously, trying to beat the others.

Hiccup couldn't help but impress the other teens. He managed to hide from the dragon literally in front of it's nose.

"Hiccup, how are you doing that?" Fishlegs asked as he stood with the others, watching the boy they always thought to be useless and weak.

Hiccup sighed and let the dragon see him, then ran away yelling;

"Doing what?"

The dragon followed him yet lost sight of him and instead it then focused its attention on the group of teacup humans in front of it.

Astrid smirked as she saw Hiccup poked his head around the corner.

He quickly looked at her and said to her;

"Who you smirking at?" Before laughing and running away.

Then everyone scattered as the Deadly Nadder jumped in front of them, Astrid ran into the direction that Hiccup went.

The Nadder dragon followed her, tossing the occasional row of spines from it's tail.

The dragon then jumped up onto the wooden blocks that made up the maze, eventually knocking them all over.

Astrid fled to one of them, and as it fell, she fell right on top of Hiccup.

Her axe was lodged in his wooden shield and refused to budge. As the dragon came closer, she frantically pulled at the axe handle before taking it and the entire shield, and then smacking it to the side of the Nadder's head.

"Are you ok, Hiccup?" She asked holding out her hand to help him up gaining the attention from all the other teens.

Hiccup got up and brushed the dust off his fur vest, blushing. Astrid was too and stepped away after noticing all the eyes on them.

"Good work, Astrid!" Gobber said to break the silence.

Back in the woods, the cult was meeting in a clearing.

"These dragon killers have to stop!" Valka said.

"They're vikings, they won't listen to reason!" Gobber exclaimed.

"What if we attack on dragon-back and show them a better way?" Drago interfered.

"No, that would never work. We'd be dead before we land," Gobber replied.

An argument broke out between all the cult members, and Hiccup was just standing in between his mother and Gobber. He had all kinds of ideas running through his head, when he came up with one that seemed to be the best.

"Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!" Hiccup yelled to everyone's surprize. There was silence and all eyes were on him.

"I am in the training program with the other vikings, the winner has to kill a dragon in front of the entire village," Hiccup started.

"Yeah, so what?" Drago said, rolling his eyes.

"'So what,' is that I can win, and instead of killing the dragon I can show the entire village I can train it!" Hiccup finished.

There was quiet mumbling until the head of the cult spoke;

"I think it is a brilliant idea. We should go forth with this plan," he said.

Hiccup smiled as more members agreed and nodded.

Further away from the current meeting, Astrid was practicing her axe throwing in the forest. She heard the chatter of voices and decided to see what was happening.

"Good job Hiccup, you no longer have to act in the ring!" Gobber congratulated him until a loud snap of twigs could be heard next to them.

This was all Astrid heard the crowd say. She then noticed she had been heard and shuffled back into the forest, making a reminder to ask Hiccup or Gobber the next day what all that was about.

"Hiccup, you're coming back with me to get Toothless. Today you are flying outside the arena!" Gobber told him as everyone went back to their underground houses, except a few others who lived in the actual village.

Gobber opened the hatch and the dragon jumped out.

Hiccup loved flying through the cool, night air on his best friend. The wind in his face and the moon-lit forest below him made him forget about all of his other troubles.

Gobber had left him to let him fly all by himself.

"So where should we go bud?" Toothless thought for a second and flew further up into the air.

"Toothless!" Said dragon suddenly flew straight down towards the ocean before opening his wings up at the same time Hiccup adjusted the tail fin. The impact made the water spray up into the air drenching hiccup.

"Useless reptile," Toothless snickered at that remark and continued flying over the open ocean.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the dragon.

"So where are we going?"

Toothless just roared and continued flying over the ocean till they came across a little island that was made out of rock.

They both landed and created a fire were they then sat down and enjoyed some of the fish that they had caught earlier.

As Toothless took a nap as Hiccup rested his head and shoulders on Toothless' side and eventurally fell asleep.

* * *

**reviews are nice...XD**


	3. fuck

**HI thanks to my mum banning me from the internet till the 13th cause i went on a 2 minute httyd spoof video i will not be posting for a while. if i am able to post i will so sorry for this**

**and yeah when i am alowed back on i will post 2 chapter **

**DX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey so my mum is letting me on internet cause we away for three days at a motel that has wi-fi yayaya heres chapter 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Dragon training just got a whole lot more interesting.

Not only was Hiccup the best, but Astrid seemed to notice him more as well.

"I see that Zippleback almost got your head!" Astrid said to Hiccup as they ran past each other in dragon training when a Hideous Zippleback was released.

"You wish!" Hiccup replied.

"Upon a star?" She joked as they got the buckets filled with water, but Hiccup instead of dumping it onto the dragon's head he poured it on Astrid before rolling on the cold floor laughing. His cheer was interrupted when Astrid dumped her bucket on him, they looked at each other angrily before falling over laughing.

During this time all the other trainees had stopped to see what was going on. They were all shocked to see them both laughing, but before they could say anything about it a green, two-headed figure emerged from the smoke and started to head towards them. Oblivious to the oncoming danger, Gobber warned them from his spot atop the arena, allowing them to duck for cover in time.

Hiccup and Astrid both got up too, and Hiccup stepped forward towards the dragon with a neat little trick up his sleeve to get it back into it's cage. He had an eel hidden in his vest, so he rolled up his sleeves rubbed his hands on it to make them smell, and then held them up to the dragon. It was confused and bickered to each other in which direction to flee. Eventually as Hiccup got closer, they stepped back and into their cage. Well, plural because of two heads.

Hiccup tossed the eel into the cage with them and closed the gate, unaware of his scar showing.

He turned to face the others again, wiping his wet hair out of his eyes. Fishlegs dropped his bucket, and Hiccup said;

"Yeah, well, see ya… see ya tomorrow!" before running off, yet Astrid close behind him.

"Hiccup, wait!",Astrid called out and Hiccup slowed down to a stop so she could catch up.

"Why must you always run off?" She asked him, noticing him fiddling his sleeves back down.

Astrid yanked at his hands and pushed his sleeves up while asking.

"And why are you hiding your wrists?" She looked down at one of his wrists so see on the side a curved scar, she could tell that it had been a deep wound due to the fact that there were little dots on the side of the scar showing that it had to be stitched up.

Hiccup flinched as she touched it. After all these years it was still painful.

"Wha… Hiccup!" She exclaimed while studying the wound.

"What? It's just a scar, let it go!" Hiccup snapped trying his best to make her forget about it.

"Ok then, how did you get it?" She asked.

"You are never gonna let this go are you?" Hiccup replied, and Astrid shook her head. Hiccup half sighed, half groaned before making up a story;

"Well," he started before an all-too familiar voice interrupted him to his relief.

"Ah, Astrid. Mind if I steal Hiccup for the day?" Gobber asked as he wobbled up behind up. Astrid sighed and gestured for him to take Hiccup, mouthing the words 'tomorrow' at Hiccup.

Hiccup gulped and looked terrified as Astrid left. He turned around to leave when;

"Oh where do you think your going?" Gobber picked Hiccup up by the scruff of the neck much to Hiccup's dismay and carried him over to the forge.

"Ah, to the cove to see, you know..Toothless," Hiccup whispered.

"Oh no, not till later, believe it or not I actually do need you for the day," Gobber said as he overacaderated the actually.

Hiccup groaned as he put on his sprint and walked over to the pile of dragon killing weapons.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"First, sharpen those weapons then make them a little loose so the blade will come out of the hilt and won't do any damage to the dragons," Gobber said as it was the most normal thing in the world. But it wasn't, for years Gobber had been sabotaging the weapons so to cause little harm to the dragons, while also making amazing weapons so no one would figure it out. It was an art you had to make and excellent but crappy weapon. It was exhausting work, but someone had to do it. And poor old Hiccup had been roped into it when his father had thought working in the forge at 7 would make him bulk up….but really it just gave Gobber the chance to teach someone how to make the weapons so not to hurt dragons.

After a few hours of working in the forge, Gobber had realized the sun was starting to set.

"Alright lad go home, your mother will properly start organizing a search party if you don't get home soon," Gobber said as he turned to his apprentice.

"Haha, very funny Gobber," Hiccup said in a sarcastic as Hiccup opened the door to leave the forge and walk out, a black figure made of scales stopped him. Hiccup walked backwards a little nervous about this figure. The door slammed shut and the figure pulled down his hood.

Drago Bloodvist.

"Dra-Drago, hi...hi Drago...Drago!" Hiccup said even louder than usual, hoping that Gobber heard.

Drago sneered at him with hate before Gobber walked over.

"Drago," he hissed.

"What are you doing here out in the open?" Gobber quickly looked around to make sure that all doors and windows were shut so no one could see him.

"Well I came to see you Gobber...but I see you're busy with him," he gestured towards Hiccup with a scowl.

Hiccup looked down at that, he knew Drago hated him yet he had no idea why.

"Yeah, well i would have helped you anyway, so goodbye" Gobber said frantically.

"Not so fast, I at least need my spear sharpened. You do still have time for that, don't you?" Drago said.

"Umm, yes, of course," Gobber said taking the spear from Drago and handing it to Hiccup. He took it over to a spinning stone where he placed the metal tip onto it while it spun, and the blade sharpened.

"What? No, I don't want the runt to handle my weapons! Gobber, you do it for me," Drago said. Hiccup, hurt, took the spear from the machine to let Gobber do it. He then took off his apron and his fur vest back on.

"No wonder your father hates you, you're a runt, he should have gotten rid of you when you were born," Drago said quietly to Hiccup so Gobber couldn't hear. Hiccup did his best to ignore all the oncoming insults, but he still couldn't help but hear every word.

"Runts will never be a chief, I'm surprised your father hasn't killed you yet!"

"Ok, well, I'm going home now. Bye, Gobber," Hiccup said before opening the door, and as soon as he was outside he ran home in tears.

* * *

**DX**


	5. Chapter 4

**I back bitch's **

**XD**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hiccup sat at his desk in his room trying to hide the pain that Drago had caused.

Oh who was he kidding, Drago was right, his father hated him.

After releasing this a black hole appeared in Hiccup's chest and it wouldn't go away.

He face planted on his dragon sketches scattered out in front of him. The desk was on an angle similar to the one in the forge so he put down the pencil and just pushed it up, waiting for it to roll back down.

There was a loud banging at the door, and when it opened, Hiccup's father walked in.

"Wha- Dad, hi… dad!" Hiccup stammered and got up and attempted to hide all of his drawings and journal.

"Son, we need to talk," Stoick said. Hiccup gulped and rubbed his arm in nervousness.

"S-s-s-sure," Hiccup replied, afraid about what the subject might be. Stoick's face grew more and more serious, and also angry.

"A-about what?" Hiccup asked avoiding eye-contact with his father.

"I heard news when I returned back from the trip to the nest," Stoick started.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it!" he snapped.

"S-so, did you find the nest?" Hiccup asked. Stoick slammed his fists onto the desk sending all that was on it through the air and on the floor. Hiccup yelled out in shock and stepped away from him.

"You know, when Snotlout told me what you did I almost didn't believe him," Stoick said as calmly as he dared in this moment. Hiccup was frozen on the spot.

"But then the others said they saw it too… I have to know, Hiccup. Were you or were you not, _petting _a dragon?!" He said. Hiccup gulped in fear.

"Like… like it was some kind of PET?" Stoick asked, rage flaring in his eyes.

"Whaaa, dad, why would you listen to them? They are obviously making this up. I mean, petting a _dragon?_ Are you kidding me?" Hiccup replied in a voice Stoick hopefully took as honest.

"Hiccup, please understand that if you are lying to me," Stoick started.

"If you are lying, you will be locked in the dungeons with no food and no water for the remainder of the rain seasons," Stoick threatened. Hiccup gasped at the unusual aggressiveness of his father. Hiccup nodded weakly and when stoick turned to leave the room there stood a astonished Valka. She looked at Stoick with hatred and sadness.

"Val…I- you didn't mean to hear that .."

"Stoick, I would like to talk to you in private please," Valka gestured to down stairs, Hiccup knew it was the calm before the storm and considering what his dad said to him it was going to be one Hel of a storm. Valka looked back at Hiccup and said;

"Don't worry, mummy and daddy are just gonna have a wee talk," the door was shut and Hiccup mumbled;

"I'm not a kid, mum," before walking over to the far side of his room and covering his ears so he didn't have to listen to what was happening downstairs.

But it didn't work, he could hear the shouts that his parent were yelling at each other. He could make out a few words like;

"I didn't mean it Val."

"Oh so I dreamt it."

"He was lying, I know it."

"So you don't threaten his life, he's your son, don't walk away from me!"

There was a loud bang as the front door was opened and more yelling.

"Fine, walk away, Stoick," the front door slammed again and Hiccup heard stomping then the back door open and slam shut and the faint sound of his mother calling Cloudjumper.

* * *

I'm alone, Hiccup thought. Only now at this moment did he realize the emptiness of the house. He was cold and alone after the biggest fight his parents had had in a long time. Tears started rolling down his face and he buried it in his pillow.

The day had come, that day Hiccup was going to excel at that training lesson and then follow through with the plan.

The Gronckle was the chosen dragon for that session. Hiccup and Astrid were the only two left in the ring, and Hiccup could feel all the stares of the crowd above on his neck.

Astrid was rolling to and from different obstacles, axe in hand.

She was dedicated to beat Hiccup for once.

Weary and exhausted, and with his father's silent stare upon him, Hiccup stumbled on his way to the dragon.

The dragon turned and as Hiccup attacked, he pretended to tackle the dragon, but only scratched it's chin making it collapse on the floor.

"No!" Astrid roared swinging her axe violently through the air.

"Well, later!" Hiccup said before trying to leave.

"Not so fast," Gobber said and dragged him back.

He looked to the Elder of the village, Gothi. An old, mute woman who always carried a walking stick that was twice her size.

Gobber first pointed to Hiccup waiting for her response as to who should be chosen for the final test.

But she shook her head.

Gobber moved his arm to Astrid, the Elder nodded.

The crowd and Hiccup gasped. The plan will surely fail now, Hiccup thought. Hiccup then turned to look at his dad and could clearly see a vein throbbing on his face. Shit.

The murmuring then started as Hiccup and Astrid walked out of the arena, for Astrid people were lifting her up and celebrating. But as Hiccup walked through the crowd to his disappointed father and understanding mother he could hear the whispers of his peers and the other adults.

"Such a shame."

"Guess he didn't change at all."

"He's still useless."

"Hope he doesn't become the heir of the tribe."

And much much more. All like a dagger to Hiccups heart, as Hiccup approached his parents he looked at his dad and tried to not look like he was dying inside.

"Its ok Hiccup, you'll get another chance," his mother said with a kind voice and love in her eyes. When Hiccup looked up to his father he was met with disappointment. And at that, Stoick simply turned and walked away.

Drago was right, Hiccup thought. He was right….

When they got back to the house hiccup mentally prepared for what his father had to say.

But nothing was said, there was no yelling, there was no shouting. Everything was silent. Hiccup looked up through his bangs to see his father staring into the flames of the fire with a hateful glare. Hiccups mother tried to lighten the mood.

"That was pretty good for Astrid, I'm sure her parents are very proud," Valka said as she started making tea.

There was still no reply from Stoick, Hiccup gulped and tried to hide his nerves as he spoke.

"Yeah she deserved it," he meant to say it louder than how he said it but it only came out as a mumble.

Stoick looked up at him with a glare.

Valka got a little annoyed at this and said.

"Well you could at least talk to your son Stoick"

"And talk about what Val, the fact that he has embarrassed the Haddock line or the fact that no one wants him to be chief now, what would you like me to talk about with him hmm? Tell me Val, tell me, He should of done better."

Hiccup looked to the floor, his stomach sinking to his feet. He knew he was disappointed, but he could at least say that to his face. But something snapped in Hiccup, okay so he didn't get to kill the dragon but at least he tried to impress his father, but no, that wasn't good enough! Because his father didn't want to be seen with Hiccup the useless anymore.

"Is that what it really is all about, that I'm an embarrassment to the Haddock line or the fact that you don't want me as a son?" Hiccup said, not as a mumble but with a clear voice so his father could hear him.

Stoick turned around to face his son.

"What? No, no son thats not what I meant at all..."

"THATS BASICALLY WHAT YOU JUST SAID! That I'm an embarrassment to the Haddock line..."

"Hiccup, that's enough," his father said sterenly as he walked closer to his son.

"No, no its not. For once in your life would you just listen to me," Hiccup said back.

Stoick was going to say something but Valka stepped in.

"Maybe you two should cool down before we talk about this, hmmm? How about th-", Valka was cut short by Stoick's firm voice.

"No, lets hear what Hiccup has to say," while never taking his eyes of Hiccup. There was anger and sadness in his eyes. But the anger was taking over, Valka knew Stoick was going to do something he will regret.

"Look, I actually did pretty well in dragon training, better than you would of thought. You can even ask Gobber or anyone in the village who went to the arena while you were away, and frankly I didn't care that Gothi didnt choose me," Stoick saw red at that moment and Valka and Hiccup could see it but Hiccup continued.

"I didn't even want to go to dragon training, I only did it so you would be proud of me for once!" Stoick was going to yell and put Hiccup in his room, but Hiccup had already got out of the house and was running into the forest.

* * *

**XD**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stoick slammed his hand on the table yelling.

"That disrespectful child, he is in so much trouble. How dare he says things like that i'm his father-"

"You know, Stoick," Stoick looked up to his wife to see tears in her eyes.

"When Hiccup was 12 all the kids would tease him and bully him, saying horrible things, but the one thing that hurt him the most was when they said, 'how could the chief be your father, you're just a runt, a, a, a, Hiccup'….One night when you were away I heard him crying and I asked why…..people of the tribe and the other children had been saying this to him every day to the point where he thought it was true, I told him they were wrong and that you are his father, and ever since then he has wanted to hear I'm proud of you son from you. I guess that didn't happen," Valka walked out the door to go looking for Hiccup in the forest.

Meanwhile, Hiccup sat on a fallen tree trunk, his knife in hand and stabbing the wood next to him.

There was the sound of a snapping twig behind him. He turned to see Astrid walking towards him. He rolled his eyes and went back to furiously attacking the tree.

"So… I, ummm, heard yelling in your house…" Astrid started.

"So you were spying on me?" Hiccup asked in a moody tone.

"What? No, the whole neighbourhood could hear. I only walked by to make sure you were alright but then you just ran out," she explained. Hiccup only shrugged, never making eye contact with her as she walked around in front of him, just as he threw the knife, but Astrid being Astrid, caught it before it could hit her.

"Throwing weapons doesn't make you feel better, believe me, I tried," Astrid said sitting down next to him.

A tear rolled down Hiccup's cheek, but Astrid noticed and tried to make him feel better.

"Look, I can talk to Gothi and make her change her mind," Astrid said.

"No, she's a stubborn bitch. She will only make it worse…" Hiccup trailed off and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Yeah she will," Astrid said.

"Congrats on getting to kill the dragon," Astrid could hear the venom in his words but it wasn't because he didn't get to kill the dragon she thought, no its something else.

"So what was all the yelling about if you don't mind me asking?" Astrid asked as she started to throw Hiccup's knife in the ground.

"Ah you no my dad he was just a little bit upset that I didn't get to kill the dragon no biggy"

"Hiccup I heard you yelling for most of it" Astrid said. Hiccup just looked at her sideways, but she looked back into his emerald eyes. He fully turned his head to look at her, and soon after in the silence, they moved closer and eventually filled the gap with their lips. Hiccup put his arms around her waist pulling her closer, and Astrid was pulling at the back of his neck.

Their soft lips separated and they were left in a silent forest, just staring at each other's eyes.

They sat back in their previous spot, blushing.

"So, ummm… What really did happen?" Astrid finally asked again. Hiccup sighed, and told her about the fight, how his father is never proud of him and that his father said Hiccup embarrassed the Haddock line.

"Look, Astrid… I kinda want to be alone right now," Hiccup finished taking his knife and getting up.

"Oh, ok…" Astrid said disappointed.

"Hiccup. Thank you for telling me… I hope you can figure this out soon," Astrid said, smiling half-heartedly. Hiccup smiled back and started to walk away, weaving through the trees before walking out of sight. Astrid smiled before calmly getting up and following Hiccup's trail.

She saw him jump down into a cove, and as not to lose him she started running. She stopped at the ledge and crouched down to peer over, only to see a large black mass move closer to Hiccup. Astrid gasped and jumped down after him.

"Hiccup! Get away from there, it's a dragon!" Astrid yelled as she ran closer to him.

"Astrid, stop, its ok!" Hiccup replied stepping forward to stop her. He knew this was going to go south so quickly if she attacked Toothless.

"Wha- Hiccup! Its a dragon! They're dangerous!" Astrid yelled trying to push past him. Hiccup's face was completely neutral and calm, and he just stood straight and kept her from passing him.

"Hiccup! Wha-" Astrid exclaimed as he just put his arms around her to stop her from moving. She stopped struggling eventually, and Hiccup stepped away from her to Toothless without saying a word. He adjusted the saddle, tightened the connection rod to the prosthetic tail and jumped into the saddle. He held out his hand to Astrid.

Shocked, she stared at it, wondering what he wanted.

Then she knew.

She took his hand and got into the saddle as well, and sat behind him.

The dragon then took off into the air.

"Hiccup!" Valka called, walking through the woods in the hopes of finding her son before he did something he would regret. But alas she was too slow because when she reached the cove where she knew her son would be, him and his Night Fury shot straight up into the air with a mop of blonde behind him and a girl screaming.

"Oh shit," Vaka said, it was rare for her to use this type of language but, with what her son did, taking Astrid on a dragon. There was no doubt in her mind it was Astrid, who was all we should keep the dragons a secret they could be used as weapons blah blah blah, just took the person who was going to kill a dragon tomorrow… Dragon flying.

Valka sighed and called for Cloudjumper with a dragon call. What the hell was she going to do now.

Back with Hiccup and Astrid, the young blonde was having trouble of holding on as Toothless kept doing angry flips in the air.

"He's not usually like this."

"Bud we need her to like us."

"Thank you for nothing you useless reptile."

Were just some of the things she managed to hear hiccup shout before she screamed

"I'm sorry."

As though like magic Toothless snapped his wings out and started gliding into the sunset. As Astrid realized that the spinning had stopped she opened her eyes to see she was in a world of sky She raised her hand to touch the clouds to find that her hand went right through. It was not solid as looking at them from the ground made them appear.

"Alright, this is pretty cool"

There was a pause when astrid said that.

"You know you don't have to kill dragons….I could... um... show you," Hiccup stammered, blushing.

"This is amazi- WOA!" Astrid exclaimed as a massive dragon with two sets of wings appeared with an intimidating figure standing on its back with a mask .

Hiccup rolled his eyes as the figure riding the dragon took off it's mask.

"MOM!" Hiccup yelled across the sky, angry and annoyed.

"Hiccup, go back to the cove now. We need to talk!" Valka answered as she turned Cloudjumper around.

"Wait thats your mother?!" Astrid yelled in shock as she looked at valka flying away.

"Yup..."

Hiccup turned Toothless around and shot straight down to the earth.


	7. Chapter 6

**Omg its been forever...dont kill me**

**we just finished mock exams DX so sorry its been a while.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Back in the cove, Astrid was standing with Toothless watching Hiccup and his mother argue.

"You took her dragon riding! The same girl who is gonna murder one of our own tomorrow!" Valka shouted.

"I did this so she WOULDN'T kill a dragon tomorrow!" Hiccup responded. Astrid had never heard Hiccup shout before, and she was quite impressed.

"But she is a viking, who all her life has trained to kill dragons!" Valka replied.

"Actually," Astrid cut in.

"I trained to defend myself, to become a warrior. I never wanted to kill," she explained.

Valka calmed a little. Hiccup looked from Astrid to his mother repeatedly, waiting for a response.

"Fine. Hiccup, go take her home and take care of Toothless, I will prepare you father so he won't shout again when you return home…" Valka said turning.

"Actually, I was thinking of _not _coming home tonight," Hiccup replied before she walked off.

"What, why not?" Valka asked.

"Well, what dad said… I think it's best if I just leave…" Hiccup muttered.

"Wha- No, sweetie! He was just angry, he still loves you and there is no reason he wants you to leave!" Valka exclaimed.

Hiccup looked to the floor and shuffled his feet in the dirt.

Valka was going to say something else but noticed that Astrid was staring awkwardly at her and Hiccup wondering what to do.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. Just take Astrid home, I'll meet you at...well you know where," Valka said as she jumped onto Cloudjumper and took off.

There was an awkward silence after that neither Astrid nor Hiccup exactly knowing what to say or do.

"So..."

"yeah...So..." Hiccup replied.

He gestured for them to start walking back through the forest.

"So, do you wanna talk?" Astrid asked as they slowly walked along, side-by-side.

"Not really, I'm still a little shaky from my house…" Hiccup answered.

"oh, ok," Astrid answered, and for a while they walked in silence.

"You never told me about that scar of yours," Astrid finally said.

"Urgh, you're still on that!" Hiccup replied.

"Yes, I am. And you're not leaving until you tell me!" Astrid raised her voice.

Hiccup sighed. He kept thinking of different excuses he could tell her.

"Fine. Do you remember the first lesson with Gobber when he just let a Gronckle dragon loose on us?" Hiccup said, Astrid nodded in reply.

"Well, believe it or not, those dragons have really sharp claws," Hiccup said smiling half-heartedly.

"Ok then… what about your dragon?" Astrid interrupted the silence again.

"Toothless? Oh, he's a… Night Fury," Hiccup replied, saying the last part in a silent mumble hoping Astrid didn't hear. Keyword: Hoping.

"A Night Fury?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yeah.. I, umm… Shot him down about 5 years ago," he said.

"what? Really?" She asked looking surprised.

"Ah yeah I was working on one of my inventions and ...it accidentally went off and hit Toothless one night...when i found him I couldn't kill him," there was silence.

"Why not?"Astrid asked, if it had been anyone else on the island it they would of done it.

"He looked as frightened as I was...I looked at him..and I saw myself….he was small and afraid...he was just about the size of me back then, he was just a kid like me, I just couldn't do it," It made sense to Astrid as she and Hiccup walked through the forest.

After some time the silence was too much and the thought of them kissing made them both blush.

"So...um...we kissed," Hiccup stuttered out.

"Yeah… and…" Astrid replied unsure of what to say.

"Yeah…and." Hiccup mocked back.

"What was that for?"

"Shouldnt we at least talk about it?" Hiccup replied back quietly.

"There is nothing to talk about… Did you… umm… did you like it?" Astrid asked, her cheeks turning pink, then didn't reply for a long time until he finally answered;

"Yes."

Astrid let out a gasp of air she held in, and smiled at him. They quickly looked away again.

"So… yeah, there's my house," Astrid said finally.

They stopped in front of the door, and before Astrid opened it she leant forward for one last kiss.

Hiccup was taken by surprise, and before he could return the kiss she pulled away again, smiling and blushing, then disappearing inside her house.

Hiccup sighed and walked back to the trap door in the forest where his mother had told him she was.

Jumping down, Hiccup felt unsure of the eerie silence.

"Mom?" He called, but there was no reply.

He walked around the various tunnels and rooms, finding no trace of her or Cloudjumper.

Until he entered the arena, and found her. He gasped at what he saw, and turned a ghostly pale.

Drago was standing behind a kneeling and gagged Valka, a knife against her throat and tears on her face.

"MOM!"

"Not any closer boy or else," to make sure Hiccup got the idea he cut along Valka's cheek and blood trickled out.

Hiccup stood still and silent staring at his mom who was begging with her eyes to do what he says.

"Listen boy, you're the best blacksmith, dragon rider and trainer….so you're going to join me"

"Wait what?"

Hiccup had no idea what Drago was going on about but he did not want to join him not one bit.

"You join me or else I'll kill her," at this point Valka had started struggling and managed to remove the gag.

"Don't do it sweetie I would gladly die for you and Berk now please run and tell Gob-" she was cut of as drago started hitting her the hilt of his sword making her fall to the ground in agony.

Hiccup started mortified for his mother life before running up to hold Drago's hand before he landed the final blow.

"Please! Please don't I'll do anything you want!"

"Good." Drago dropped Valka to the ground and got out a small sack before quickly putting it over Hiccup's head and chaining his hands and dragging him kicking and screaming over to a Deadly Nadder.

"Hiccup!" Valka stood up trying to make it to her son but Drago took off.

"No," she whispered as she collapsed to the ground crying in a pool of her own blood.

After that night Valka had to come up with a story of how their son was missing, but a few days after she couldn't bear to see Stoick so sad and told him the truth of what happened to their son, the cult, Drago, everything, he was angry at first but then Berk became a sanctuary for dragons. The cult was destroyed, allowing the 13 remaining members to leave and do as they please as long as they told no one outside of berk about the cult or the training of dragons. And for the time Stoick and Valka never stopped looking for their son and her son the same.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Early sunset, skies lit up red and clouds scattered messily on the horizon. Stoick the Vast wandered through the village on his new dragon, Skullcrusher. He sighed.

"Five years… I can't believe it's been five years," he said to Gobber.

"Well Stoick, Drago was a maniac, it may even take longer for them to show themselves… or maybe he's dead," Gobber whispered the last part to himself.

"And this helps, how?" Stoick scoffed.

Still slightly dark, a high-pitched whistling could be heard, and one thing was for sure… it was getting closer.

"Is that…?" Stoick started until Gobber finished that sentence for him.

"NIGHTFURY!" He yelled.

And sure enough, the black, unholy offspring of lightning and death itself appeared and zoomed over their heads, doing a tight turn in the air then landed on the cliff in front of them. The whole village had gathered there already, Astrid and the others pushed their way to the front.

Astrid had grown a lot in those past 5 years, her hair was in a side plait and she wore a white fur hood.

A slim man in leather armor, an unusual left leg and mask stepped off the back of the dragon, and then forward to the crowd.

A few other people backed away from the figure.

"Who in Thor's name are you? And why do you have a Night Fury?" Stoick exclaimed.

The man shrugged to himself and reached up, pulled his mask off and ruffled up his auburn hair.

He looked up to the astonished faces of the people he had known a long time ago. His emerald eyes bore a hole in Stoick's soul as the chief teared up and raced over to his son.

"Hiccup!" He yelled as he embraced him.

"Hey, dad," Hiccup said quietly. Stoick drew back to look at his son before seeing all the blood that was soaking his arms. He realised it wasn't his, and he looked at Hiccup.

"Whoops," and that was all Hiccup said before he collapsed in his fathers hands. For a moment Stoick was stunned before he yelled.

"Someone get the healer and my wife!" Before running towards his house with an unconscious Hiccup in his arms and a limping night fury running after him.

Stoick kicked the door down and placed Hiccup on the table before finding bandages to stop the bleeding. As Stoick pressed the bandages to the open wounds, Hiccup yelped in pain.

"Shhh," Stoick whispered. The bleeding was slowing down but not because of the bandages, it was because there wasn't that much blood in Hiccup left to bleed...soon he would be...No Stoick would not allow him to think like that, he just got his son back for thor's sake, he was not going to lose him again.

Just as he thought this gothi, Valka and Gobber all barged into the room. Valka ran over and grabbed one of Hiccup's hands and started crying and whispering.  
"My baby, oh gods, no, no, no!"

Gothi walked over and started to apply a herb to the wounds to seal up the scars enough for her to sew them up.

"Um not to put more pressure on you Valka but Toothless is hurt too," Valka turned around to see Gobber looking at Toothless, she noticed multiple scratches some deep and some just a graze from arrows. There was also what appeared to be bite marks on his left back leg which was making him stand uncomfortably.

She moved over to Toothless even though her heart was telling her not to leave Hiccup's side.

She scratched underneath Toothless's chin making him collapse sleeping. She put some bandages on the worse wounds to stop his bleeding.

"Gobber go get Mulch, he knows what to do," Gobber nodded and ran as quick as he could.

Valka walked back over to hiccup to notice he was very pale, she looked over his injuries to gasp as she saw that her son's left leg had been replaced by a piece of metal. Anger surged through her.

"I will kill Drago for doing this to my poor boy," the last bit of her sentence cracked a bit as tears came pouring out.

"My poor, poor boy," she whispered as she held Hiccup's hand.

All Stoick could do was stand there as he watched his wife cry over her son and Gothi sewing the wounds up.

He didnt no what to feel, happiness his son was home, or anger towards Drago for what he did, or desperate as this could really be the last time he see's Hiccup.

An hour after all the wounds were clean and sealed they moved Hiccup to his hold room. Toothless followed slowly even after Mulch told him not to, making Mulch follow him to Hiccup's room so he could look over the dragon.

The bite mark and scratches seemed to already have healed, but Mulch still used some thick cloth to stop bleeding or infection.

Hiccup's face paled even more, Astrid looking over him from her seat next to his bed. He was close to death. After Gothi had done all she could, and Stoick sent Valka to get some sleep, he asked Astrid to keep an eye on Hiccup so he could explain to the village what was going on. She had been sitting here for an hour or so now and the only sign Hiccup was still alive was his shallow breathing. She remembered when they were just 15, her first actual crush and just like that he disappeared and then just like that reappeared.

There was a mumble of unrecognizable words, she looked towards Hiccup so see that his eyes were opening slowly, Astrid stopped breathing she was about to call out to Gothi when Hiccup looked at her and smiled the best he could.

"Miss me?" He asked, Astrid was silent before reaching over and grabbing Hiccup into a tight bear hug, sobbing slightly.

"You...idiot," she said through the crying.

"Do I take that as a yes?" He mumbled before falling silent. Astrid thought he had died and quickly put her head to his chest….she heard his heart beat and his breathing perfectly fine.

"Idiot," she said before getting up to go look for Valka or Gothi to tell them of him walking up.

"Don't" Hiccup said as she stood. She turned around to see that hiccup hadn't gone back to sleep, he had just closed his eyes.

"What? Why? They need to know you are ok," she said.

"I wanted… to talk to you," he said. He opened his eyes slightly, but only to look at his feet.

"Sure… what is it?" Astrid asked as she sat back down.

"I… wanted you to… I wanted you to know the reason I'm still alive," Hiccup stuttered.

"I wanted to tell you, but everything went dark once my dad ran over to me," he continued. Astrid scooted forward on the chair to hear him better.

"The only thing that made me want to fight Drago to come back to Berk… was you," he finished, tears forming in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Astrid stared at him, not in disbelief but in shock, it felt good to be told something nice about her after so long of bring in a spiraling relationship..but she has to tell Hiccup, she can't just not tell him.

"Hiccup thats sweet but you should know that i'm dating this person called Eret," Hiccup didn't show any sign of being upset and he seemed to be thinking of something before saying.

"Eret son of Eret?" Astrid looked at him in shock.

"Yeah how did you know?"

Hiccup closed his eyes before sleepy mumbling.

"He used to work for Drago before he went missing," Hiccup mumbled closing his eyes again. Astrids heart stopped, Eret didn't work for Drago, or used to, he he rides a dragon for crying out loud, and if what Valka said about Drago was right then Eret should be a dragon killer.

"I'm going to go get your mom," Astrid mumbled.

"Try and stay awake," Astrid walked down stairs and woke Valka up only for her to run upstairs to her son. Astrid left to go find Eret. She needed to talk to her boyfriend.

But what Astrid didn't know is that as she left Hiccup's room Hiccup closed his eyes and mumbled.

"Of course she would forget me...Drago was right," as Hiccup finished it the door barged open giving him a fright that caused some of the stitches to come loose causing him to cry out in pain.

"Hiccup, oh my, hold on," he looked up to see his mother walk over with a bandage and a needle in case he needed new stitching.

"No, mom, I'm fine," he groaned.

Valka sat down on the stool next to his bed and sighed, just staring at her son that finally came home.

"I thought you were dead…" Valka burst out in tears. Hiccup looked at her and took her hand.

She wiped away some tears;

"We… We had a funeral for you…" She continued and Hiccup had tears running down his face as well.

"I thought... I thought Drago had killed you, it felt like someone had stabbed my heart the day he took you away from me...and there was nothing i could do to stop it," she grabbed Hiccup into a tight hug and continued crying, Hiccup starting sobbing silently with tears running down his face.

Valka pulled out of the hug to wipe away her and Hiccup's tears.

"Oh my little boy, welcome home," Hiccup smiled at that before hugging his mother again hoping to never have her away from him again.

As they pulled away the door opened up to reveal and aged Stoick. Hiccup got a good look at his dad and found the man and more wrinkles than before and grey was growing in his beard.

"Son,"he whispered before walking over to the bed silently.

There was a dead silence in the air as Hiccup and Stoick looked at each other before;

"You're back," Stoick's voice cracked at the end before grabbing his son into the air and crushing him in a bear hug. Hiccup and Valka were surprised at this.

Stoick pulled away from the hug and sat on the bed in between his wife and son.

Hiccup tried his best to sit up but to no avail as he fell on his side again. This made them all chuckle a bit.

"I can't believe it either, after all these years…" Valka said.

"Yeah… I finally managed to escape Drago, but I guess at a price…" Hiccup said nodding to his left leg replaced with metal.

"But we got him back… Toothless tore off his entire left arm," he added.

"And while you were gone… we still put flowers at your grave," Stoick said quietly. He then doubled over and sobbed into the sheets holding Hiccup and Valka's hand.

Tears shimmied down Hiccup's face as well at the sight of both his parents sobbing, especially his father, who was always said to be the toughest viking chief that ever lived.

Suddenly, the attack horns went off.

"Drago!" Whispered Hiccup.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter XD**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hiccup was doing his best to try and get up. But a large hands stopped him, Hiccup looked up to see Stoick holding him down.

"Relax, its not Drago, its just the fishing boats returning," but Hiccup hadn't heard anything instead he started hyperventilating and struggling against Stoick's hold all the while mumbling.

"He's found me, he's coming for me, he'll kill Toothless and put me in the cell."

He started struggling, and ignoring what Valka and Stoick were saying.

"No. No i have to leave, I have to get away from him," at this moment Toothless pounded over and started crooning which made Hiccup calm down a tiny bit but he was still breathing fast, just then Gothi walked in with a small bowl that had burnt herbs in it. They were freshly burnt as smoke was still rising from them. She walked over to Hiccup and waved the smoke around him. As Hiccup breathed in he grew quieter till he fell asleep in Stoick and Valka's arms. They placed him on his bed where Toothless then rested his head on Hiccup's chest and started purring.

Gothi paced back and forth across the room scratching her chin as she thought, just about when she was going to start writing some runes in the ground, Gobber barged in.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?"

"Shhhh," Stoick and Valka looked and Gobber with an annoyed expression, then back to Hiccup to see if he had waken up, thankfully he had not.

"Right, sorry," he whispered.

"So how is he?" Gobber followed up.

"He recently woke up but we had to put him down again when he freaked at the sound of the horns," Valka explained quietly.

"That sounds like the symptoms of…" Gobber was cut off when Gothi tugged at his sleeve. She then sketched a few swirls and swipes in the dust on the ground. Gobber read it and smiled.

"Just as I was saying, post-traumatic stress. It's common in people who have had a traumatic experience and have trouble getting over it. So, what do we do, Gothi?" Gobber asked the Elder.

Once again, she took her staff and drew her explanation on the ground. Gobber looked at the mess of squiggles and turned back to Hiccup's parents.

"Apparently for now he has to rest and forget about Dra- you know who," Gobber explained.

Stoick nodded to his long-time friend and got up.

"I have to return to the village, they need their chief," he said and walked out the door.

"Don't worry Gobber and Gothi, I will stay here with him, you can go," Valka told them as she too got up but only to get a cup of water from a bench on the far side of the room.

Gothi and Gobber nodded, both leaving as quietly as they could, which seemed to be a challenge for Gobber with his right peg-leg that knocked on the floor-boards with every step he took.

"Welcome home, lad!" "Good to see 'ya!" "Where have you been?" Were some of the remarks from villagers as Hiccup walked along the muddy road as he tried to get away from the village. It was a struggle walking with a new leg, even with Toothless's help. He reached the damp and misty forest late in the afternoon, and searched for the elusive trap-door.

Once he found it, he gasped at what he saw. The whole interior of the tunnels and rooms was collapsed and filled with mud. He jumped down into the knee-deep mess. There was nothing left, the underground fortress was destroyed, the dragons that lived there were long gone and the underground water section just lead to a beach.

"Hiccup?" A voice called.

Shit! He thought. He was supposed to be sleeping but when he woke up and found Valka had fallen asleep he got away.

"Hiccup? I know you're down there!" The voice called again.

Toothless wound his body around Hiccup like a cocoon and started growling. In the distance a figure appeared walking through the muddy caves. It got closer until Hiccup said;

"Mum?"

Hiccup pushed pashed Toothless and walked up to he and hugged her, Valka let out the breath she had been holding in while trying to find Hiccup.

"Hiccup, dear Thor, I'm so glad I found you!" Valka exclaimed. She pulled back to look at her son.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"What happened here?" He asked. Valka sighed.

"When you left… It just wasn't the same any more, plus the fact that one of our own betrayed us making everyone in the cult not trust each other. The cult split up and without anyone living in the tunnels, I guess everything collapsed," she explained.

The two looked around the collapsed ruins of the old tunnels that was once a happy place for the two, but now brought memories of the night that Hiccup was taken.

"Why don't we go back now," Valka said and gestured for him to follow.

But Hiccup was frozen in place. staring at the spot where Drago held a dagger to his mother's throat. He could hear screaming and smell blood. But before he could think of the worse any longer his mother pulled him back to reality.

Valka was in front of hiccup now looking at him.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again," she whispered as she hugged Hiccup.

"Lets go back shall we?"Hiccup nodded and the two two started walking back to the village with Toothless jumping and running around them in an attempt to get Hiccup to smile again. But Hiccup remained emotionless, the entire way back.

By the time Valka, Hiccup and Toothless got back to the village it was dark and the only sign of life was the patrolling guards walking through the village with torches.

They walked over to the house, the light of the fireplace keeping them from falling over the steps.

Valka opened the door, only to hear Stoick getting up from his seat and coming to the door.

"Where have you two been?!" He yelled.

Valka closed the door after Hiccup and Toothless walked in.

"Hiccup ran off because he was upset. But were alright," she said.

"What, what, why would you run of that is completely irresponsible of you, you're injured you could have gotten hurt!"...Hiccup didn't hear anymore from his father as Stoick morphed into Drago before his eyes yelling at him and insulting him, Hiccup's breathing got faster and he backed up to the wall before sliding down and cradling his head whispering.

"Dont hit me!" Over and over again. Stoick and Valka were stunned silent at Hiccup's reaction. The rushed to him and held him in a tight hug, soon after Toothless wrapped them all in his wings crooning softly.

"I am so sorry for yelling, son, I was just...worried I had lost you again," Stoick said as his voice cracked.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again," Valka said.

**Time skip to tomorrow.**

There was a constant knocking sound coming from the door. It was driving Hiccup beyond insanity so he got up from the bed that had been moved down stairs so he didn't have to use the stairs as often and opened the door saying.

"What!...oh hi Astrid, hi!" Astrid giggled at Hiccup's stuttering she was glad something hadn't changed.

"Hi hiccup, I was wondering since you haven't been out of the house yet would you like to come to the mead hall for some breakfast?" Just as she said that Valka walked up behind Hiccup giving him a small heart attack.

"He would love to," she said while shoving him out the door and closing it.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup said as the door opened again and Toothless came out smiling as he saw Astrid after 5 years.

"Oh my gods Toothless look at you!" She said as she scratched underneath Toothless's chin. Hiccup smiled as he saw Toothless and Astrid talking after so long.

Astrid turned to him.

"Come on lets go get some food," and the three of them walked off to the mead hall.

Halfway to the mead hall Hiccup said;

"Not to sound rude or anything, but I won't have to eat breakfast with Eret, will I? Me and him don't get along that well," Astrid looked at him from the corner of her eye noticing how Hiccup looked as he spoke about Eret.

"I don't know, properly not. We haven't been talking since we broke up," she said, Hiccups head turned around with a dumfound look on his face.

"What?"

"Yeah. After I confronted him about him working for Drago he admitted it and told me every dirty secret he has hid from me so I dumped his sorry ass."

"Astrid I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Things were going south for a while."

The rest of the walk was silent and as they approached the mead hall doors Hiccup mumbled;

"Its like nothing has changed...except for all the dragons hanging around."

Astrid smirked and then opened the door to the loud mead hall, everyone turned to see who it was before going silent at the sight of Hiccup and the nightfury, silent.

Then everyone rushed over bombarding him with questions.

"How are you?"

"What type of dragon is that?"

"Where have you been?"

And then one that made Hiccup's blood run cold.

"Why did you betray us to Drago?"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Mildew. Everyone started yelling at him.

"He didnt!"

"He was taken!"

"You idiot!"

But Hiccup was gone he was trapped in the horrifying memories of what Drago had done, his breathing was coming out faster and the yelling was getting louder, HIccup walked backwards and opened the door. As everyone was yelling at Mildew, Astrid turned around to see Hiccup and the emotion that was on his face scared her. It was like he wasn't there anymore.

"Hiccup…?" He turned to look at her in fear before saying;

"Stay away from me Drago!" and running out the door with Toothless behind him.

"Wait!" Astrid started following him and found that he had run into the woods.

* * *

**thats right clif hanger hahahahaha **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Panting, Astrid caught up with Hiccup who was having a panic attack and kept limping in circles.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked cautiously as she approached the freaked man. There were tears of fear in his eyes and his metal leg had come loose.

"Don't come any closer!" He warned me stopping me in my tracks.

"Hiccup, Drago is not here, its me, Astrid!" She tried to reassure him. Hiccup was still hurting but he stopped pacing. He held his head in his hands as images of rotten ropes tied around his hands and the smell of blood poured its way into his nose blocking all other senses, Hiccup jumped at the sound of approaching footsteps they were loud and it sounded like metal on the cold floor of a cell..

"You lied to me! Don't hurt me Drago, please!" He whispered to Drago, when actually it as Astrid.

"What? No, Hiccup listen!" Astrid exclaimed. He stared at her.

"Drago is not here, ok? I am. Astrid, remember? And here comes your mother now," she tried to calm him. Hiccup still panicked a little but believed the female's words were true. Hiccup kneeled down on his good leg and Astrid jogged up to him.

She embraced him in a warm, comforting hug and refused to release him until Valka was here. She appeared to have come alone.

Hiccup looked up into Astrid's eyes, then followed by Valka's. He appeared to be coming out of it, the horrible memories that he was stuck started to fade away till all he could see was forest and two figures..

Hiccup looked around the forest clearing.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Hiccup stammered as tears shimmied down his face, as he struggled to get to his feet.

Valka leaned down to help him up,hugging him as well.

Hiccup's breathing returned to normal. Astrid mouthed to Valka;

'What happened to him with Drago?' But all Valka could do was shrug and look to the floor in desperation of a way to help her suffering son. Astrid helped pick Hiccup up into a standing position.

As soon as they stood, Hiccup collapsed in their arms from exhaustion.

"He really has me worried," Valka whispered to Gobber, Astrid and Stoick as Hiccup lay in bed once again.

"His past with Drago must have been too traumatic," Astrid added shuddering at the thoughts of what could of happened to her sweet Hic...Ah, Hiccup.

Everyone shuffled out of the room deep in thought, well, all except for Valka.

Astrid walked along the main dirt path, and to her luck, Eret came running to her from the shade cast from a nearby shack.

"Astrid, hey!" He called out before he reached her. but to his mistake when he arrived at her side, Astrid side-stepped and punched him square in the face. Eret was knocked to the ground letting a dust cloud rise around him.

"Well, I guess I deserved that," Eret mumbled, a ring of green and purple forming around his left eye as he stood. Staying a few feet away from his vengeful ex-girlfriend, he spoke;

"Look, I know you're upset because I lied to you, but came to make it up to you," he explained. Astrid sighed annoyed and side-glared at him.

"I don't care, Eret. Hiccup is back now, and I told you we had history so when he's back to his old self we will get back together. Besides, you have enough to take care of," Astrid shrugged and kept walking.

"Like what?" Eret said. To that, Astrid turned around and lashed another punch lose at his face blackening his right eye.

"Like that!" Astrid exclaimed and turned once more to walk home, leaving Eret dazed on the spot.

Gobber limped out of the Haddock house and to his forge, putting on his small bronze-mask and got his dragon, Grump, to light the fire. He then took a broken saddle latch and melted in in the heat.

There was a knock at the wooden window.

"Yup, hold on a second!" Gobber called out to whoever it was and abandoned his work.

Gobber hobbled over to the window and opened it to the frowning face of Spitelout, Stoick's brother.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Gobber asked him.

"I need a new axe, my Gronckle ate the last one I had," he said.

"Even the one with the gold base?" Gobber asked.

"Especially that one! He swallowed it whole first," Spitelout replied.

Gobber let out a short laugh and turned around.

"Alright, lad. Which design do you want this time?" he asked Spitelout holding up three sketches of axes, all different shapes and sizes. Spitelout pointed to the far left one and leaned on the window ledge.

"So, busy day today?" he asked Gobber trying to make conversation.

"No, not really. We've been busy getting Hiccup back to his old self," Gobber told him.

Oh really? What happened to the poor lad?" Spitelout asked.

"He was trapped by Drago Bludvist for five years, and he's having a hard time getting over what happened while he was there," Gobber explained.

"That's awful. Do you know what happened to him while he was there?" he followed up.

"You know, he's never really told us about it," Gobber said looking up thoughtfully from sand-papering the wooden handle of the axe.

"But I have a feeling he probably went to Hel and back," Gobber said as he started making Spitelout's new axe blade.

Stoick glanced up from the map while sitting in the mead hall. With the drama concerning his son he had a hard time concentrating on his duties. He was supposed to mark on the map where specific enemies were situated like rogue dragons or dangerous people, but to no avail.

He sighed and continued staring blankly at the map. Maybe, he thought. Maybe Hiccup knows what's in some of these places. He nodded to himself. But he couldn't ask him. Not yet anyway. He jumped at the sound of footsteps, one a boot… but the other foot metal. Stoick peered around the hall but could see no one. He shrugged it off and returned to the map. Angry at himself as he had no recollection of these places he raised his fist and slammed it onto the table. Following this loud bang, a short scream came from someone. Stoick screamed in fright as well as he saw Hiccup standing in front of him with a frightened expression.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here, you should be resting," Stoick said as he looked past his son into the sky out of the open hall's door. It was already dark and cold.

Hiccup hugged his arms and looked to the floor.

"I had a nightmare and didn't want to wake mother," he explained. Stoicks expression softened at his comment. He stood and walked around the table. He reached Hiccup and embraced him in a comforting hug which Hiccup returned.

All of a sudden, horns went off. The deafening sound frightened the pair to the bone. They ran outside and watched in horror as a dragon flew onto Berk soil.

As soon as some flaming torches went up, Hiccup screamed and tears ran down his face.

The dragon had sheets of scales hanging from it's flesh, blood dripping and the smell of agony filled the air. Hiccup ran to the dragon as it landed, weak and in pain.

"No, no, no, no!" Hiccup repeated as he held the dragon's fading head in his hands.

He remembered him from when he was trapped by Drago. This dragon was his friend there.

As the dragon exhaled it's final breath, Hiccup burst into tears. That was when he noticed a note tied around the now-dead dragon's throat.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hiccups shaking hands untangled the blood stained rope that tied the note to the dead dragon's neck. Blood stained his hands. He unrolled the note to read what it said, the first thing to catch his eye was the symbol for Drago's army turning his blood ice-cold.

'_To Hiccup,_

_Hope you like the present I sent you, it will be good for you to see old friends again._

_though by the time she gets to you she will be dead, but no one cares, they're just dragons. Slaves to only the powerful humans like the cult._

_All I have to say is I am very disappointed in you for running away my pet, we were having so much fun._

_And then you run away, how rude._

_So I make an offer, you come back to me and I won't kill every dragon and Berkian I see on my way over here to kill everyone you love._

_Its a fair deal, isn't it?_

_-Drago'_

Hiccup quickly hid the note in his leather clothing. He looked like he was going to fall to the ground. Stoick had noticed, wait he was! Hiccup fell to the ground. With a thud every one rushed to him to help the dragons blood pooling around him.

A few hours later Hiccup was opening his eyes to see two giant acid green eyes looking at him square in the face.

"Toothless?" Hiccup mumbled as the night fury sniffed at the blood stains on his hands and realized it came from a dragon and not his best friend's.

"Its ok bud," Hiccup whispered as he hugged Toothless closing his eyes and taking deep breaths remembering the smell of ash and fire that Toothless always smelt of no matter how many baths.

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened revealing Valka and Stoick walking in.

"What happened to her? The dragon, I mean," Hiccup asked them.

Stoick sighed and said;

"She's getting a proper viking funeral tonight." Hiccup gazed at the ceiling in response. Memories of playing catch and flying with the dragon raced through his mind before the image of her dead corpse flickered through his mind, the clump of scales peeling off and the blood soaking his hands, his hands oh gods. Hiccup quickly looked at his hands to see them slightly stained with the dragon's blood, Valka sensing her son's panicked look got a wash-cloth and some water and covered his hands getting rid of the blood. Hiccup looks up to see his mother with tears in her eyes.

"Hiccup, what did the letter say?" Hiccup couldn't tell her, he couldn't tell her that he would be leaving soon to go back to Drago to save her and Berk again and this time not return.

"Nothing. Just an empty threat from Drago, nothing to worry about."

"Ok, you cannot go doing what he wants, understand? I will not lose you," Hiccup nodded and hugged his mother and father for what could be the last time as he thought of a plan to get off Berk without them knowing.

After a while of hugging and talking Stoick and Valka left Hiccup and Toothless alone so Hiccup could get some more rest.

Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup as he lay down on the floor and started to sleep. Hiccup however was staring at the ceiling figuring out how he was going to get off Berk and back to Drago so no more people or dragons would get hurt. There was a quiet creak in the corner of the room. Hiccup sat bolt up to look at the person opening the door with his dagger in his hand out of instinct, giving the person who opened the door a little fright who just happened to be Astrid, great, Hiccup thought.

Hiccup put the dagger down and tried to stand up to go see her.

"No, stay. You hit your head really bad when no one caught you," she said as she sat on the end of his bed.

Hiccup sighed in protest but remained, yet was in a sitting-up position.

Astrid and Hiccup sat in silence for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. Hiccup noticed how Astrid's eyes sparkled blue like the ocean. Just at that moment, Astrid leaned forward and Hiccup embraced her soft lips. She put more force into the kiss and moved closer to him, and Hiccup returned the same amount of force. She weaved her arms under his and placed them on his back, while Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist.

As they deepened the kiss, Astrid removed her arms and instead started fiddling with the latches that kept Hiccup's leather clothes in place. Just as the top fell away revealing Hiccup's favorite green shirt, a piece of paper fell out. Astrid stopped kissing Hiccup who was gasping for air and smiled awkwardly to himself. She picked up the paper before Hiccup could stop her. She unfolded it and quickly read what was written. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, only after a minute of silence did Hiccup notice what Astrid was looking at.

"Ah, that's ah thats nothing," he tried to get the note out of her hands but she jumped of the bed looking at him with fire in her eyes along with sadness.

"Please tell me you're not going to turn your self in!"

"Astrid, if I don't then people-"

"You have your family now! The people of Berk. Me and Toothless. You don't have to do this on your own any more. Please!" she hugged him burying her face in his neck, "Please!"

"Ok, Astrid. I'll stay. I won't go."

The rest of the night the two slept next to each other. And Hiccup realized he would stay and he will ask for help from his family who he will never have to leave again. But what if he couldn't?


	13. Chapter 12

**sorry been a while**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hiccup thought about his situation all the while he had woken up and couldn't fall asleep again. Astrid was bundled up next to him.

He could ask all of Berk for help against Drago, he thought. But, what if its not enough? He had seen what Drago Bludvist was capable of. He had seen his army. Berk would be dead within minutes, and all because of him. Hiccup made up his mind, tomorrow he would pack and leave Berk. He will take a rogue dragon to the lair instead of Toothless to keep him safe. Hiccup had tears rolling down his face at the conclusion he had come to. He feared deeply at what Drago will do to him. But it was the only way. It was the only way to truly save the ones he loves.

"Stop that," Hiccup turned his head a little to see Astrid awake but with her eyes only opened a little bit.

"Stop what?"

"You know what!"

"I really don't know what your talking about, Astrid."

Astrid sighed then opened her eyes fully to look at him.

"You're thinking of ways to leave Berk leaving behind your finally smiling mother, your now complete father and your best friend Toothless just so we all won't get killed."

Hiccup lay there in shock looking at Astrid. How could she know all that?

"But you don't have to do that anymore, no matter how big of an army Drago has and Thor know how many dragons, we will fight for you, Hiccup, because everybody here loves you and we will not let you go again." She leaned up and kissed away the tear that had fallen from Hiccup's eye.

"But..."

"No buts, you're staying here." She kissed him on the lips before cuddling up to him and demanding him to go to sleep. After Astrid was asleep, Hiccup made a promise to himself that if any body where to get hurt then he would turn himself in, but for now he will lay here with Astrid and forget all those horrible nights where he slept in a dungeon alone on a bed made of rocks and dirt.

Morning came too soon for Hiccup and Astrid's liking as the sun shone through cracks in the log walls and window, blinding them as they woke.

"The sun rises too early," Astrid mumbled.

"You should be happy the sun rises, for most of the time I was gone I would go weeks, sometimes months without seeing that sun," Hiccup mumbled while looking out the window where you could see the sun rising above the sea.

"You're right, I should cherish it along with you," Astrid said as she cuddled back up with Hiccup.

"Shouldnt we get up now, Astrid?"

"Later."

"Hiccup!" Stoick's voice boomed through the room. He and Astrid seemed to have dozed off again, and it appeared to be late already.

"What- Dad?" Hiccup sat up in a flash, glancing back and forth at Astrid and his father.

"Get up. You too Astrid, a ship has been spotted off the far coast. I don't think it's a good sign," Stoick said calmly trying his best not to make the bad news sound too horrible for the sake of Hiccup's sanity.

Hiccup pushed the covers off, piling them up on Astrid's face.

"Hey!" She protested but also got up. Stoick sighed at the fact Hiccup had grown up so much to already have a girl sleeping next to him.

As they got outside, more Berk look-outs were informing the chief on what was happening. More ships appeared, as well as some dragons. Big ones.

"It's Drago, it has to be" some of the villagers were chatting amongst themselves.

Out of the fog more and more ships appeared. Black as night and covered in metals and shields with ancient runes carved into them. Dark coloured dragons flew above and rested on the ships, they were covered in scars and metal armour. Standing at the front of the biggest ships surrounded by the most dragons was a many with black hair and clothes with a cape made of dragons scales. he looked out to the island that was only a few hours away.

"Better get ready hiccup", the man said as he wielded a staff above his head in a circle while screaming, making the dragons fly faster towards the island.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hiccup couldn't breath, it was impossible, he knew those ships, he knew those dragons. And he knew all the death, pain and torture that was going to follow. The lives that were going to be taken, the blood that was going to be spilled. And as he saw those ships his breathing stopped his eyes went wide and he started backing away from the crowed of people that had appeared at the docks to get a better look at the ships. Something warmth and small grabbed his hand and tugged on it, he turned around to see Astrid looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Breath, Hiccup," and he did, unevenly like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

He looked out to the ships. They were getting closer.

"Alright everyone, sharpen your weapons, get your dragons, and put the young ones on the other side of the island. Now, we prepare for war!" Stoick yelled to all the villages that had gathered to see the mysterious ships. Valka walked up to Astrid who was still holding Hiccup's hand as he looked out towards the boats almost looking for something.

"Valka, you need to hide," Stoick said as he walked over to the three of them.

"Not on Thor's life, we are a family, and I want to get revenge for what he did to my son," she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Stoick chuckled.

"All right but we must prepare the weapons and make sure everybody is prepared."

"It won't work."

Astrid, Valka and Stoick turned to look at Hiccup, he looked like his soul had been sucked out of him, he was pale and shaking.

"What do you mean, son?" Stoick asked.

"They have an army three times the size of Berk made out of dragons, but thats not what you should be worried about."

Hiccup turned to look at them.

"He has the Alpha," he whispered before collapsing.

Valka rushed over to him catching him before he fell to the ground. Hiccup was sweating and hyperventilating as he whispered things like;

"the alpha, the dark alpha."

"Valka what's he going on about?" Stoick asked as he kneeled down to brush Hiccup's hair out of his eyes.

"An alpha is a king of dragons, every dragon listens to the alpha," she whispered as she looked out towards the boats that were moving faster towards Berk.

"A dark alpha...I don't know what's that about….but I have a feeling were going to find out soon."

When Valka, Stoick and Astrid had managed to get Hiccup back into his room they found Toothless in the corner of the room scratching at his ears. When he heard the trio walk into the room and saw that Hiccup was unconscious he slowly walked over to him to curl around him as they placed Hiccup on the bed.

"Something big is going to happen, isn't it?" Astrid asked as she saw how Toothless acted.

"It seems so," Stoick said.

"I'll try to wake him up you two go get ready," Valka said while she put a damp washcloth to Hiccup's face instantly making him move in his sleep, causing Toothless to start purring.

The two looked at each other before leaving in a hurry to get their weapons and dragons.

"Oh Hiccup, what do we do?" Valka whispered as hiccup scrunched up his face and his breathing slowed down.

_**Hiccups POV**_

_The smell of death and blood filled my nostrils, the ground was cold and damp. My head was ringing, my fingers where numb and I couldn't move a muscle. There was a constant dripping noise to my left and sometimes the splatter of whatever was dripping would hit my face._

_I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a dark caged cave. Water was dripping from the ceiling and a small puddle that had formed near my left leg was mixed with red that was seeping from a wound on my leg. I tried to move to see it but the pain was too much and I stopped. The dripping continued, I turned my head to see where it was coming from, behind me hanging on the wall was a Gronkle, its throat was slit and wings were ripped, blood was dripping from its mouth onto the floor. I screamed and closed my eyes._

_When I opened them I was on the end of a boat with a man dressed in dragon scales next to me. _

"_You need to find a way to control this thing," he pointed to the ocean where bubbles were forming non-stop. _

_He turned to look at me and walked right up to my face._

"_Don't fail me or else you will lose another," he pointed to my left leg, I looked down to see that it was just a mangled limb soaked in my own blood, freshly cut off._

_I started to panic and then I was in the air, with a black dragon underneath me flying me away from the man. The dragon crooned silently after dropping a fleshy mass from it's jaw, the man's arm._

Hiccup woke up with a scream, jolting Valka out of her train of thought.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" She said as she rushed to Hiccup's side.

After Valka finished hugging him, Hiccup's face turned dark. He pushed his mother aside gently and got up. He walked over to Toothless who was waiting for him, grabbed his fire-sword and climbed onto his beloved dragon's back.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Valka asked as she got up.

"I will put an end to Drago once and for all," he exclaimed and took off.

**Fight scene from HTTYD2 when Drago attacks Berk, you know who will win.**

**The end.**

* * *

sorry about the crappy eneding its just me and namtheuser101 was failing to try and finish this so ya we might wright a proper ending later but yeah...dont hate us


End file.
